Dreams
by Briichigo
Summary: Dreams come and go. Sometimes dreams change or don't come true. Love is a dream, but will it ever come true? Contestshipping.


A/N: I'm back with another oneshot! Yayz! Uhm, pretty much, I wrote this a few summers ago and found it today.

Summary: It takes a dream to motivate you to do something, but what if that dream is about to be taken away?

Pairing: Contestshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"The winner is…" The battle was done, but no one knew who was victorious until the smoke began to clear, "Drew!" Lillian shouted as the crowd roared and people stood up to shout it happiness. The losing competitor returned her pokemon, congratulating them before the placed the balls on her belt. Tears formed in her eyes and as she forced Drew a congratulatory smile. It was the battle of the century and the best won.

Everyone cleared the stage, letting the cleaning crew get the stage ready for the awards ceremony. The stage needed to be cleaned from debris and the pedestal needed to be placed for Contessa and Drew.

May sighed, she didn't want it to end this way, she wanted it all, she wanted to be the one up there getting the Grand Festival ribbon and trophy, but not today…maybe not ever.

"May," Ash said, as he, Brock and Max ran up to the brunette, "You did great! That was an amazing battle and I didn't know who was going to win. You can try again next year."

May forced another smile, "You don't need to congratulate me. I'm happy to have lost to him. I mean, Drew's worked really hard to win and he deserved this win."

_At least someone's dream came true, even if it wasn't mine._

The stage was ready and all of the coordinators who competed were to be on the stage. May stood towards the front of the crowd as Drew walked up onto the pedestal with Contessa in front of him. "Congratulations to this years Grand Festival champion, Drew." Contessa said as he handed the green haired teen a beautiful ribbon and a tall, shiny and golden trophy, in which Drew could see his reflection in. Drew smiled and held the trophy high above his head.

May looked up at him; she wanted to be in Drew's place so badly. She wanted to be holding that Trophy and have Mr.Contessa hand her a ribbon, but it wasn't going to happen today…it wasn't going to happen ever.

After all congratulation were said and the trophy and ribbon were handed off, everyone left the stage and arena. No one was left in the room. May walked into the waiting room, where few coordinators still lingered. She sat down and stared up at the ceiling. May pushed her hand into her pocket and grasped the piece of paper that was in there, it was the piece of paper that was going to change her life. May sighed, she just wanted to pretend that none of this was happening, she wanted to think positively about it, but she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"What are you still doing here?"

May shot her head up to see who was there. There was only one person in the waiting and it was, "Drew?!"

"Good battle today, too bad that you're not good enough to beat me." Drew teased.

"I know, congratulations to you. You did great too." May said. She looked down at the ground, not wanting Drew to see her face. She was crying and she hated to show it.

"What, are you mad that you didn't win?" Drew teased again.

This really made May upset, she wanted to yell at him, but it wasn't like he knew what was going on. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I'll see you." May walked out of the contest hall.

"Well, I guess that this is good bye Max…for now at least." May said, bending down to hug her younger brother, "If anything happens I'll call you immediately. Alright?"

"Yeah." Max didn't want his sister to leave, but he knew that she had no choice but to.

"May!" Ash shouted as he ran up to the Maple kids. Brock wasn't too far behind, "Why didn't you tell us about this… about the letter?" Ash said.

"I just got it, Ash. Last night, there was no time to tell you guys. Max only knows because he found the letter last night." May said.

"Well, we wish you good luck. You've got a lot to learn before you can-"

"I know, that's why I'm leaving so early. Well, I'll hopefully see you all soon. Bye!" May said, interrupting Ash.

"Wait, May." Brock said as May was about to leave.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna go to the after party? Or at least say bye to your friends and Drew?" Brock said.

May shook her head, "I can't, it would be too hard to and besides, it's Drew's night to shine. I'm not gonna take that away from him because he deserved to win. Also, the ferry leaves early tomorrow morning and it's the only one I can get on until next month. Well, I'll be going now. Bye, everyone." May waved and she walked into the forest. The sun was setting and the sky was covered in hues of purple, pink and little bits of oranges and blues.

Drew walked around the little celebration as many coordinators and fans congratulated him. Drew smirked and smiled and thanked them for their kind words. After getting some punch, Drew turned to see Ash, Max and Brock by the door.

Drew noticed that someone was missing, "Where's May?" Ash, Brock and Max turned around to see the green haired boy, "She's always asking and begging me to come these parties, but when I decide to come, she doesn't." Drew said.

"She left a while ago," Brock said, peering down at the green haired champion. Drew looked confused and Brock knew what he had to do, "Max, let's go get a drink."

"Why?" Max questioned, "You can go get one yourself."

"Well, I'm thirsty and I don't wanna go alone… I might find a girl that I like and you'll need to pull me away…uhm yeah…just c'mon!" Brock said in frustration, dragging Max along with. Brock gave Ash a quick look. Ash understood.

"I'm guessing that May didn't tell you." Ash said, grabbing Drew's arm and dragging him to a nearby corner.

"Tell me what?" Drew hissed.

Ash sighed,_ typical May_. "Well, May might not be competing again…in contests that is." Ash said in a low whisper.

"Why not?" Drew asked he was confused.

"Well, May's father has fallen very ill. As you probably know, May's father, Norman, is the Petalburg Gymleader. Since May is the oldest and the only one of the two Maple kids that has and trains pokemon, she will become the-"

"Petalburg Gymleader." Drew whispered softly, interrupting Ash. He looked down and thought about it for a moment, "May doesn't know the rules to a gym battle."

"Yeah, that's why she left today. The ferry comes early tomorrow morning and as soon as she arrives in Petalburg, her father will be teaching her the rules and tactics to a gym battle, before he gets even sicker. Her ferry leaves tomorrow morning in the next town." Ash explained.

Drew understood why she left, but why didn't she tell him. It was the major thing on his mind, why…why… why… he wanted to know. "But, why didn't May tell me?" Drew's voice rose a bit, he was upset and angered at her… for not telling him… for not trusting him.

Ash jumped at the sudden anger in Drew's voice, " She didn't want to ruin her night," Drew just stared at Ash as he spoke, "The spotlight belongs to you tonight, May said. She also said that she was happy that you won and that's she's happy to have lost to you in her last contest."

Drew just looked away from the raven haired teen. He kept thinking about what Ash just told him. May wouldn't have ruined my night, Drew thought. He wanted her there…with him… at that party. Drew rushed out of the Contest Hall, leaving all of the fans and coordinators there alone.

Brock walked over to Ash, who was staring at the disappearing figure that was chasing after his best friend. "I'm guessing that he didn't take it too well." Brock said, looking down at Ash as he nodded.

Max came up behind the two older men and stared at them in confusion. Max saw Drew running out of the Contest Hall and he saw the look on Ash and Brock.

Brock looked down at the young boy, "You'll learn about it someday."

Ash gave a slight giggle as his long time friend ran off with one of the coordinators who were still there. "If this is what you're talking about then I already know about Brock lusting for every girl in the world."

"It's not that Max, it's not that. As Brock said, you'll learn about it someday." Ash said, closing his eyes. Ash understood what was going on, he knew all too well. His dream was in Cerulean City and she was probably in a battle with one of her many competitors.

Drew ran into the forest, the sun still shone through the many branches of the forest. Warm hues of orange shinned on the ground as night began to set in above. Drew stopped for a moment. He wasn't getting anywhere by running, so Drew called out his loyal companion. "Flygon!"

A large green pokemon emerged from the small pokeball that Drew possessed, "Flygon, take me above the forest and help me find May." The young pokemon nodded and let its owner onto its back and flew off.

Drew frantically looked for the young brunette, it was getting late and he was getting worried. May could be anywhere and needed to find her.

May looked around, every tree looked exactly the same and she was getting lost. The sun was finally down and only the moon and the stars lit the sky, though through the branches of the trees, not much of the light shone through for May. She began to get frustrated and tired too. She fell to her knees and panted, her head felt light, probably due to the fact that she hasn't eaten since lunch. May tried to stand up again, but fell once again. She sighed, and crawled over to a nearby tree and rested against it. She soon fell fast asleep.

Flygon continued on in his search for May. Drew was looking down, almost falling off of the giant green pokemon. Soon though, Drew spotted something, a figure. "Flygon, Land down there!" Drew yelled. Flygon flew down quickly, landing behind few trees.

Drew hopped off of Flygon and ran over to the figure that was leaned against a tree. It was a young girl; it was May. Drew sat down next to the brunette and pulled her into his arms, "May, May!" Drew shouted her name in hopes to wake her up. He shook her a bit and then shouted her name a few more times.

To Drew's delight, May began to stir; her eyes twitched as she tried to open them. "D-Drew?" She moaned. Once she opened her eyes and was able to see clearly she realized that it wasn't a dream, 

"Drew, what are you doing here?" May said, sitting up with the aid of Drew, "Why aren't you at the party?" May looked at Drew in the eyes.

"It wouldn't be a celebration without my favorite rival." Drew smirked as he stood up; he was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Once he got over it, Drew put his hand out and May took it, helping her up to her feet. Drew turned to May, still holding her hand, "Why don't Flygon and I take you to the pier."

May gave him a look of confusion. She pulled her hand away discreetly, "The pier? How do you know about me going there?"

"Oh well… Ash told me. I was looking for you at the party and I found Ash and your other friends." Drew paused and looked down. After a moment he looked back up at May, making sure to make eye contact with the brunette, "Why didn't you tell me about this, about your father and the fact that he's ill? Why May, why??" Drew raised his voice a little, making May flinch.

"Well, I-"

"Spit it out May!" Drew shouted, grabbing onto her shoulder and bringing her closer.

May had no other choice, but to look him in the eye, "I-I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me for ruining your night," May looked down, she didn't want Drew to see her like this. She tried to wiggle out of Drew's grasp, but he only held on tighter. She winced at the pain of his hold. May had never seen Drew look so angry and upset," It's your night to shine, Drew. I didn't need you, or anyone else for the matter, worrying or nagging about me. I just wanted you to have fun tonight and… I didn't want to say good-bye to you."

Drew's grasp loosened and May was able to get free. She took a few steps back, "I think that I'll be fine walking. Thanks for the offer though Drew. It's very much appreciated."

May began to walk away, but something grabbed a hold of her waist, "Too late, May!" Drew said as he lifted her onto Flygon, who was now next to Drew.

Flygon took of quickly, making May yelp at the sudden lift. She held on tightly to Drew, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Drew… I don't like heights." May was a little shaky as the smooth ride continued on.

Drew pushed against May's waist, "Can you at least not hold on so tightly?" Drew said, releasing the brunette teen. May laughed and moved closer to Drew, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. Drew smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, creating more support for the young teen. The two blushed secretly as the flight carried on.

Minutes turned to an hour and an hour turned into an hour and a half before Drew commanded Flygon to land by the pier. The pier was vacant and the two teens were tired. Drew hopped off of Flygon, then helping May off too.

"Let's rest." Drew said as he followed his Flygon over to a secluded area near the pier. May shrugged her shoulders and followed behind him. Flygon laid down and Drew sat against him. May sat against a tree not too far from Drew and Flygon, "C'mon May. Flygon won't mind if you rest against him. Right Flygon?"

"Flygon, fly!"

"See, he's alright with it." Drew smiled again, making May's decision clear. She crawled over and plopped herself next to the teen.

May shivered a bit; it was a cold night. Drew saw this and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. May looked up and Drew and smiled, " 'Night."

"Good night, May."

May fell asleep quickly, snuggling closer to Drew. He looked down at her, _She looks so peaceful._ Drew blushed at the closeness between him and May. He laid his head on hers and fell asleep too. It was a peaceful night, both teens in blissful dreams, both in sleep and in awakeness.

The sun was now beginning to rise, all imaginary dreams were beginning to end. Drew began to wake up, his emerald eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He lifted his head and tried to move ,but realized that may was still next to him. He looked down at her, her lips were curled and her face seemed to be angelic.

He continued to stare at her as she began to stir. He quickly looked away, blushing in the process.

"Drew?." May moaned, her voice was groggy, "You're still here!" May smiled, lifting her head so she could see her face.

"Well, it's almost time for you to leave… isn't it?" Drew said, he didn't want this to end; he wanted to stay with May for a little bit longer.

"Yeah. " May sighed, "I still want to fulfill me dream of winning a Grand Festival, but I guess that I'll need to create a new dream, one that involves gym battles. I'm never gonna lose." May shot her left arm in the air.

Drew laughed, " Well, I still have a dream that needs to be accomplished."

May looked at Drew, sapphire eyes meeting emerald eyes. Their faces grew closer and may closed her eyes. Drew smiled as he closed the gap between himself and May; his lips pressing against hers. May melted into Drew's kiss, wrapping her arms loosely against his neck as Drew pulled her closer. Flygon watched in happiness, finally his trainer did what he's always wanted to do.

Drew pulled away, placing May's chin under his hand, "Now, my dream has been accomplished. Now I can make new ones, like being able to see you again or being able to win another Grand Festival…, but I can't wait until I can see you again, May." Drew paused, looking directly into May's eyes, "I'm going to miss you… a lot."

May smiled, lifting her head a bit so that her face was close to Drew's again, "I'll miss you too, and I'll call you when I can. " May kissed Drew again, she didn't want to leave now.

_Dreams come and go, but some dreams will never leave or come true. It's the lifelong determination and a dream that carry people to what they want._

A/N: Ha, I'm finally done with this. I changed some small things and if you caught on, there was a little bit of pokeshipping in there too. Ha, I'm so evil! Just kidding, review please. 


End file.
